This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid handling equipment, such as rotary pumps and pressure exchangers, may be susceptible to loss in efficiency, loss in performance, wear, and sometimes breakage over time. As a result, the equipment must be taken off line for inspection, repair, and/or replacement. Unfortunately, the downtime of this equipment may be labor intensive and costly for the particular plant, facility, or work site. In certain instances, the fluid handling equipment may be susceptible to misalignment, imbalances, or other irregularities, which may increase wear and other problems, and also cause unexpected downtime. This equipment downtime is particularly problematic for continuous operations. Therefore, a need exists to increase the reliability and longevity of fluid handling equipment.